


Sweet F***ing Goddess

by Edies_Horny_Crown



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bathtubs, F/F, Lesbian Panic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edies_Horny_Crown/pseuds/Edies_Horny_Crown
Summary: Edelgard just wanted to bathe in peace. Her immortal advisor has derailed her plans.
Relationships: Sallya | Tharja/ Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 7





	Sweet F***ing Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tharjagard sample from a personal AU I'm considering writing. A longer fic is in the works, but the only essential details for this ficlet are that Tharja is A) Immortal, and B) Edelgard's newest advisor.

_This day could not have been more trying… at least I can finally take a long bath without interruption._

Edelgard rarely had the time to herself she secretly desired. She felt selfish wanting it, knowing that a war she ignited was the reason it was so often out of her grasp. She’d wanted to just soak and let her tension dissipate all week and tonight was finally her chance.

Twisting an ornate knob and pushing open the door of her private bath chamber, Edelgard’s nose was immediately invaded by evergreen vapors, intermixed with various other spices, sweet and earthy. Nothing like the citrus or floral oils she’d normally have selected – puzzling.

_Did Hubert prepare the bath for me? Or perhaps one of the maids?_

Edelgard received her answer as her eyes glanced the polished stone tub through the warm haze.

Floating raven tresses splayed from the sorceress, neck deep in hot water, Edelgard’s entrance causing the woman to turn towards her. Slender, storm grey eyes pierced the lavender of her own.

Intaking a sharp, quiet gasp, Edelgard blushed and averted her attention to a towel hanging on her right, thankful that Tharja was at least concealed.

“Tharja! I’m – I’m sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was in here.”

The apology was laughable considering Tharja was the one trespassing in her private bath, but the bathing woman kept that to herself. She just held her penetrating gaze on the Emperor’s rosy temples, smiling, and waiting patiently for a coherent sentence to stumble from the ruffled woman’s clumsy tongue.

Tharja spoke only when it became clear that wouldn’t be happening.

“Please don’t agonize over it, your Majesty, if you couldn’t tell by the way I dress, I’m not too concerned with modesty... besides, I think I look pretty good for 227.”

_A colossal understatement._

Tharja’s self-indulgent laughter filled the chamber with haunting chords — harmonious, yet slightly unsettling. As she prepared to cut her bath short, Tharja suddenly noticed that Edelgard’s eyes remained steadfastly trained on the towel, and realization dawned; her embarassment wasn’t a result of having forgotten her manners – _it was flustered arousal._ The mage’s lips twisted into a wicked grin.

“OHOHO, a fellow connoisseur of the fairer sex. Tell me then, your Majesty...”

Edelgard could hear the sounds of rippling water and light splashing. It couldn’t have been anything good in this context, but Edelgard’s tragic —and _possibly_ carnal – curiosity overwhelmed her self-restraint, her neck craning back to the bath.

“...where do I rank on your scale?”

Tharja stood in the water, striking a pose reminiscent of the masterwork sculptures at Mittelfrank Opera Company; those sculptures never made Edelgard’s heart race nearly this quickly, however. The sorceress’ left leg was bent just slightly, poised on her toe tip, while her arms gathered her hair, lifting it behind her in silky waves, her stretch elongating her shallow, statuesque curves, and pointing her breasts upward. Steam shied from her wet skin, unworthy to touch her heavenly form. Hell, Edelgard’s _eyes_ felt unworthy.

“SWEET FUCKING GODDESS,” the exclamation was both involuntary and crude, though the crimson-flushed Emperor doubted her ability to think of an expression more fitting or concise – especially not with her tattered nerves.

“ _That_ good? I’m flattered…” the temptress pulled her arms through the remaining length of her hair, letting it fall and adhere to her body, pitch black on slick ivory, “…and I’ve never seen anyone blush that shade of aroused before.”

Edelgard gulped:

_SO. So good._

“Uhhh, uhh... I had something to t—to tend to, excuse me.”

Tharja giggled with impish glee, pearly teeth glinting in her cruel grin:

“If you didn’t before, I’ll bet you do now,” Tharja teased, leisurely running her hands over her breasts, “Have _fun_ , your Majesty, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Turning stiffly on one heel, Edelgard stalked back to the entrance, nearly smacking face first into the door, trying to steal a second, covert glance backward. Tharja, once again, patiently observed the endearing spectacle with raised eyebrows and a thin smile.

Half-heartedly laughing at herself, the Emperor finally managed the impossible feat of exiting the room.

Tharja sank back to her neck with devilish satisfaction. Closing her eyes, she smiled: wide, sweet, content.

_Edelgard von Hresvelg…_

_Maybe sticking around was the right choice._


End file.
